


Bag the Beach

by Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bag & Sack DiD, Bondage, Catboys & Catgirls, Damsels in Distress, Deity, Dreams, Elves, F/F, Fantasy, Goddesses, Kemonomimi, Kidnapping, Lucid Dreaming, Naked Cuddling, Nude Beach, Nudity, Stripping, Undressing, bag - Freeform, sack, suitcase bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge/pseuds/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge
Summary: A visit to a beach only you know the location off should be very relaxing and peaceful.But nobody expects to run into a kidnapper with a Bag-Fetish at the sandy coasts.





	Bag the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: This story contains Bondage, kidnappings, nudity, naked females, females, beaches, shy women, bathing suits, Kemonomini, sudden Elves, bikinis, bound naked woman, caves, fear, panic and dreams.**
> 
> **Read at your own risk.**

The sun was at the highest point of Heaven and no clouds were in its way as it shined down on the beach. This was no ordinary beach, though, because there was nobody there. It was a lagoon surrounded by a thick forest and a small cliffside.  
Nobody, no human had ever been able to reach this place or even heard of it.  
Except this woman who was entering the beach now.  
Me.

I am Hinaka Hasa, a woman of 20 years and this is my secret relaxation place. My height is of 1, 90 meters, or 6, 2 feet. People say that my brown-black skin is as soft as a cloud and smells even better. My open long deep-black hair reached to my ankles and had enough volume to encompass my entire body. I loved it when I was able to let my hair flow down that way, it gave me a feeling of freedom and levity I seldom felt elsewhere. I was wearing a yellow bikini with blue stripes, something I wouldn’t dare to wear on a more public beach, but here I was alone, nobody could or would see me.

I lay down my towel and basket on the clean and almost white beach and walked over to the water. Looking down onto the surface, I saw myself reflected in the clear water. Many say that my face is cute and adorable and that my shy behavior only enhances this. My little round nose, large, round duke blue eyes, normal mouth with petite lips, glad flat cheeks, small chin and a long neck made me a beautiful sight for my face alone, according to a lesbian friend of mine at least.

She also described my body as gorgeous perfection. Long, slender, flexible legs, well rounded little butt, a waist as slim and flat as a freshly tarred, flattened and dried street, arms long and elegant as the finest branches of the finest trees with attractive hands and swift nubile fingers and my breasts had been described to me as two voluminous little planets of perfection.

My lesbian friend could be very poetic when it came to describing people.

But the most important part for some, or many, are my pumpkin orange fox ears with black tips and an orange fox-tail with the orange end. I am a Kemonomini, not a rarity on this world, but something some people really loved, many more liked and few hated.

I was not here because of my animalistic body parts, I was here just to relax.  
I slipped out of my sandals and got into the water, quickly going into the depths of the lagoon to start swimming. The water felt refreshing and invigorating on my skin, driving me to swim faster. The heat had slowed down my movements, but in the cold water, the energy and will to move around came back quickly. I dove into the depths like a dolphin, elegant and quick. Some feet away from the beach, the water got a lot deeper all of the sudden. Perfect for somebody who likes to dive deep and wants to observe fish, plenty of them swam around here, colorful and varied, they didn’t fear me and even touched my skin as they passed me.  
I giggled, ‘cause I was a ticklish young woman.

As I surfaced up, I swam towards a stone sticking out of the water and sat myself down on it. I looked over the sea and to the beach like I have often done already.  
But today, there was something different. I haven’t seen it before, but something was moving at the beach. For a heavy moment of my heart, I thought my refugee was discovered by another person, but whoever it was, it wasn’t moving right. It looked orange and the movements were hectic and erratic.

I swam back to the beach to get a closer look at the moving object and was more than surprised. The orange thing turned out to be a piece of cloth with the average length and width to hold a human being in, and maybe it did, considering it was trashing around like mad. I noticed the 8 black buttons lining up on the front, pushed through little holes to keep the sack closed like a jacket. I heard mumbled shouts and many “mmphs!” coming from the bag alongside the frantic bulging.

I was more than shocked, confused and scared about these developments. What was this bag? What, or who, was inside it? Was whoever was in there a dangerous criminal, a helpless kidnapped victim, a scared animal or an aggressive and dangerous beast? How could I know? I had to find out.

I kneeled down to the thrashing bag and started to open the 8 buttons. One after another, I opened three of them and was greeted by an angry looking female face. She had blonde, curly hair, which fell on her naked shoulders, her angry brown eyes looked at me with disdain, but not for me, and her oval mouth with the brittle-appearing lips were bent in an unhappy and angry way.

“Get me out of here, before- HMPF!”

I didn’t know why, but I had clamped the mouth over her face. Probably because I feared whoever did this to her was nearby and a loud shout would direct their attention to me, or the way I discovered her had startled me.

I looked around, fearful of the wrong person having heard this loud voice.  
After being sure there was nobody, I opened the opening again, ordered the person inside to be silent with a hand-gesture and tried to open her prison.  
Strangely, at the fourth button, I was unable to continue. The button located where her breasts were placed, exactly over them, with the opening so far giving me a neckline which revealed a lot of her breasts, was fastened in a way which held her body in place, restricting the bag around her upper body, arms and back so she couldn’t escape. I turned and tugged at the button, but I was unable to loosen it. It was probably another security measure to hold a victim in place.

“I will try and free you,” I whispered. “Just wait here, I have a knife in my handbag. Just be quiet, or whoever captured you will hear us.”

I sneaked quickly over to my blanket and searched even quicker through my handbag. Before I got too far, an upside down face appeared before mine. “Hello, are you searching for something?”

I fell back in startled surprise. There was a confident expression directly before me now. The expression of a female with boyish short blue hair, sensual eyes, cocky smirk and a pointy nose.

“I want to invite you to join my gathering of damsels. They await freedom, but will only get more company. I hope you will enjoy their company and vice versa.”

I stepped back. Was this woman for real? Was she the one who had captured the other one? “L- L-… Don’t look at me!” I covered my body with my arms. I really didn’t like people seeing me in my bikini.

“Oh, my. You are shy as a scared fly,” rhymed the woman happily. She was wearing a black beach dress with straps, no sandals but her dress covered her from above the ankles too below the neck, shoulders and arms were not covered. “You will make the most wonderful kidnap victim in my collection.”

I quivered in fear and mewled in panic. I took several steps back from the dangerous lady as quickly as I could. She in turn walked quickly towards me. She didn’t look like she was in haste, but she was surprisingly quick.

“Come to me, I have a nice bag for you. Or would you like to share one with the woman you just tried to rescue?”

I shook my head and blushed even more at this thought before I realized what she said and the terror gripped my heart. I turned and ran as fast as never before, faster than I thought I could. Running back to the rock, I found the first kidnapped victim I hoped to lose if I ran between the other big rocks at this beach.

What I saw while running took my breath away, but also spurned me to run even faster. Dozens, upon dozens more people, captured and bound in many ways littered the part of the area with more stones of my secret beach. One, a Korean woman in her forties in shackles around her wrists which were connected to the stone and hanging from it, a black Wolf-Anthro buried in sand with only her head sticking out and a nude Night elf who was hogtied with rope and laying on the sand.

I wanted to help them, but I had to get away from that woman first. She was probably responsible for all the captured ladies I have seen.

“Ready for a pounce?”

I heard this sentence a second before she pounced on my body with hers with a mighty jump into my left side, but despite the force, it didn’t hurt me, I was just surprised. She bit me softly in my ear and meowed playfully. “I got you, cute cat.”

She put her hands onto my body like a successful lion that had just brought down their next meal. I mewled and meowed in fear, fearing she might eat me instead of capturing me. It was probably the way she looked at me, or how she was moving. As she scooped me up into her arms, I was shivering in fear, not able to muster up any resistance.

I was carried past a few more captured people and into a cave I knew well. This cave was connected to a little bay and presented a beautiful spot to chill and relax with natural shadows and the cave itself had a little bit of a mystical nature.  
But it was very different from the last time I visited it.

Now I saw it filled with bodies. Struggling, writhing, exposed bodies littered the cave. No clothes were covering anyone, instead piles of clothes were near each of them, clothes that once had covered skin. Naked bodies bound with tape like mummies wormed around, people in hogties tugged at their bindings, some bound in iron around wrists and ankles with arms and legs spread at the wall and some hanging from the ceiling, from the wrists, ankles or both at the same time.

One of them bound to the wall like that was a pink haired Elven Maid, normal of cup-size she had with oval eyes that had an arrogant-annoyed expression, a hourglass figure, beautiful long legs and silken beautiful arms of similar length. I thought she was one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I almost felt ashamed, my body was not even close to be as beautiful as hers.

“Do you like her?” asked Isoto. “Her name is Freewing Highmountain. Captured her in a nice fantasy world. Maybe I’ll show it to you someday while being strapped to my back, my shy Queen.”

She transported me to a flat stone. She laid me down onto it and started to undress me, much to my shock and horror.

“NOOOO!”

“Struggle all you want, shy Queen, but your bikini has to go.”

With her quick and skillful movements, she loosened my Bikini. First the top was removed, revealing my breasts in their round femininity to her. Next to go was of course the peace that covered my private parts. I kicked with my legs at her.

“Let go of me, you can’t undress me! HELP, I DON’T WANT TO BE VIOLATED!”

“Oh, you will be violated,” said Isoto menacingly. “With a tickle attack or via stuffing you into my washing machine.”

I curled into a ball and drew my legs to my pelvic and my arms around my breasts. I didn’t want to be seen naked. I saw her looking at me with a mixture of lust, curiosity, adorableness and happiness. I was like a beloved toy to her, but how could that be?

She moved her hand along the sides of my legs, body and arms, petting me gently being her intention, but for me, it was the touch of icy horror. This Isoto woman was in control and she might do anything with me. I already saw myself and the others here found as dismembered corpses, stuffed into trashcans or buried in the deepest forest.

“Oh my. You are so nervous, it is exciting!” Isoto said and embraced my body. “We will have a lot of fun together.”

I didn’t think of many fun scenarios as she carefully heaved me up and placed me on her left shoulder where I dangled like a freshly washed shirt. I felt helpless, completely out of control the moment I was laying there. It was a position of lethargy and defeat, even the state of my modesty wasn’t important to me anymore. I still shivered and shook a little as she touched my legs first and then my bottom, squeezing it playfully.

She carried me slowly through the cave and I noticed a few more things. Some of them stuck in nets that were big enough. I didn’t want to see the spider that made them, some naked others webbed into skintight cocoons with the only free area being above the nose, above the mouth, only the hair or not free at all.

My destination was the same place the pink haired elven-maid had been in. She was still there, still naked, still having very big breasts and she still was looking angry.

“Would you like to be her travel-companion on our way home?”

I shook my head because… I didn’t know, I just wanted home, my home. But regardless, my objection has no meaning because she ducked down to the elven maid, got her out of her bindings and threw the furiously struggling woman over her free shoulder.

”Two lovely ladies on the shoulders will soon be two lovely ladies ready for transport.”

Despite the way harder struggles of the pink-haired lady, Isoto was not stopped.  
She carried both of us over to an open suitcase, an unusually large one. It was surrounded by struggling bags in different colors, lined by buttons, zippers and one was even sewn shut. They all moved, the bulging and outlining revealing that the occupants had human bodies.

“What is… No, please, don stuff us in there!” I begged, immediately realizing what would happen. “I am no luggage and neither is the elven-maid!”

“You are no ordinary luggage,” responded Isoto with a happy smile. “You are extraordinary luggage. I will treat both of you with a lot of care.”

She put us both into the suitcase, escape attempts being quickly undermined by her fast and strong arms that pushed us back into the soft interior of the suitcase. While we fought, our limbs tackled into each other and into the arms of Isoto. It was a chaos of fighting and wildly swinging limbs, but Isoto kept them easily under control.

Neither the Elven-Maid nor I could do anything as she closed the suitcase over us and we were surrounded by darkness. The elven maiden continued to struggle, but I knew we were finished. Naked, sealed in a suitcase and without any weapons, we could do nothing in this situation anymore.

“Let us out!” I shouted a last time, knowing that she would probably not hear me, and even if she did, she would not let us out anyway. We struggled, screamed and fought, but in the end, we leaned against each other, out of breath and solemnly realizing that we had lost.  
The elven maid took my hand and squeezed it softly. She said something in a language I couldn’t understand, but even if it was a reading of a physics book, it sounded incredibly beautiful in her tongue. This language sounded like it was crafted by the best seamstress masters with the finest silk.

I creeped closer to her, I guess I just wanted to not feel alone.

* * *

I woke up and looked around.  
I was lying in my bed, alone.  
I wore nothing and only had my memories.  
Or was it only a dream?

This one dream… I had it before, more than twice even. It felt so real every time, but that was impossible. Something like that hadn’t happened to me.  
I was completely alone as Isoto kidnapped me.

No one else was around as she brought me to her place where I was imprisoned for a week as a “Fetish-Slave”, in which I was forced to be bound to a pillar while kneeling for an hour per day. It was strange, she gave me 10.000 Euro (I guess she did that in an effort to calm her conscience) and after I was released, I tried to inform the police.  
But for some reason, when I did that, I forgot who had kidnapped me. How she looked, her name, how she sounded, everything.  
The police suspected I was drugged the entire time, so my memories were hazy, but they found no trace of drugs in my body.

I had been kidnapped, held captive for a time, was used as a Fetish-Toy and then released. The entire thing was so surreal.

And yet I didn’t feel bad, despite this dream being so real. The worst fear was at the start as I didn’t know what would happen.

I wrapped my naked body with the blanket and lied down again. I just wanted to get back to sleep and not have to endure any more nightmares.

Soon, I slipped back into a more dreamless sleep this time.

* * *

Isoto was happy. Laying in her bed, placed over her on a shelf was a little statuette of Naphena, goddess of Kidnapping.

She had so many beautiful kidnapping adventures, she wanted to relieve them, and this was something she could do via lucid dreaming. She could use her memories in her dreams to repeat her beloved memories as if they were real. Not only that, but she could it combine with other memories. Memories of other kidnapping adventures, memories of other people she bound and gagged, memories of how she stuffed people into bags and other transportation devices.

It was fun and without the risk that would otherwise come with a mass kidnapping. Logistics, preparation, planning, emergency plans, etc. etc.

Nothing of that was needed in a dream. Just going in and kidnapping like there was no tomorrow. Only a little bit training, a tiny prayer and a lot of willpower were needed for a good lucid dream.

Lying back down, she decided to re-experience the time she nabbed those sexy Succubi.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> **The beach is a great place. Good to capture yourself some sexy people if you want, only little clothing in the way of the damsels or dudes you like naked bondage, afterwards you can take a refreshing swim in the ocean and then enjoy a beautiful sunset while your bondage victims mewl and worm around you.**
> 
> **This story I had finished some time ago already but had to wait for a good illustration drawn by[Aviannapper](https://www.deviantart.com/aviannapper/gallery) Aviannapper: you have seen in this fanfic.**
> 
> **Here is the nice picture in question on Mr.Aviannapper’s page, give it a watch, comment and if you like it favorite:  
> [Illustration for "Bag the Beach"](https://www.deviantart.com/aviannapper/art/Illustration-for-the-Bag-the-Beach-story-860827539)  
>    
> I hope you enjoyed this story.**
> 
> **Until next time to bag, sack and bind.**


End file.
